WHITE MOTH
Well, hello there, Kiddies. I was just using a bit of DIE-LINER on my eyes! This brand new SLAYVON CASE has some good old-fashion MAS-SCARE-RA in it hee-hee-hee-hee. I'm trying to look BOOTIFUL for tonight's tale, about some cops who are after an odd man, in a NASTY-NUGGET I call... A man came into a diner on the side of the road out, in central Missouri, in March of 1958. He sat down in a booth and a waitress approached him. "Good morning sir, how may I serve y'all?" the waitress asked the man. "Good morning miss, may I have waffles and a cup of decalf coffee please!" he answered. "Yes sir" she said, writing his order down on a notepad. Within a few minutes, the man sipped a cup of coffee before his plate of waffles. Hank Williams sang Kaw-Liga on a radio in the diner. The man looked out the window and saw a small, black moth fluttering about. His eyes widened. Fifteen minutes later, he exited the diner getting into his car and drove off. He drove to a little farmhouse down the road, mysteriously rushing inside and locking his door. Moths fluttered outside the farmhouse-windows. Meanwhile, two policemen were in a rundown home a few miles east of the farmhouse. They both shined flashlights around the hallway, investigating the place. "Something ravaged these three criminals Deputy Freeman, what do you think?" one cop asked the other one. "Yes, Officer Wallace, maybe some huge animals" he agreed. Deputy Freeman and Officer Wallace observed big claw-marks across the floor, deep in the wood. Meanwhile, the man in the farmhouse looked through a large book, sitting on the edge of a bed in a bedroom upstairs. Photographs of moths were glued to the pages, and he mumbled to himself: "it is that time of the month once again for the transformation to take place!". The man closed the book and peeked out the window at the sun in the sky. His eyes widened. Deputy Freeman and Officer Wallace arrived at the diner just then. The policemen got out of their patrol car and entered the diner. "Howdy, can I please get a cup of caffeinated coffee ma'am?" Officer Wallace asked the waitress. "Um, same for me please miss" Deputy Freeman told her. "Howdy, yes Officers" she answered. She poured them their coffee. "Thank y'all" the cops said, sitting up, at the counter. "Say, did any man lookin' suspicious come in here ma'am?" Officer Wallace asked the waitress, as he sipped his coffee. "Hmm, yes. A man came in here earlier today and ordered some waffles and coffee. He had red hair and a red beard, and was dressed in a blue plaid shirt sir!" the waitress answered. A few minutes later, Officer Wallace and Deputy Freeman were in their cop-car, with Deputy Freeman driving it. "That description that waitress gave us sounds like the murderer of those three criminals, Deputy Freeman" Officer Wallace stated. "Y'all are right, Officer Wallace!" he agreed. Suddenly, they each spotted the man walk out of the little farmhouse and stare up, at the sun. Deputy Freeman parked on the side of the road. The man stretched out his arms and hands. "The transformation shall begin now!" he proclaimed. The man's skin and body peeled away, as he transformed into a moth-like creature of white, sprouting huge wings. "WHAT IN TARNATION!!!!!" the policemen screamed, seeing this happen. The moth-like creature let out a great high-pitched screech, looking around with its glowing-white eyes. The monster scraped the side of the farmhouse using its white claws that were long and curvy. Deputy Freeman and Officer Wallace ran out of of the car, aiming their guns at the beast. The wings of the thing had veins and holes in them and the inside of its mouth glowed-white. It raced into the farmhouse. The cops slowly and carefully pursued it. "Do not make a sound alright, Officer Wallace?" Deputy Freeman asked him. "Y'all don't worry about me Deputy" he replied. They went through the living room, out, into the hallway, approaching the stairs. The moth-monster fluttered down the steps, landing at the bottom of the staircase. It screeched at the shaking policemen. "For I am known as White Moth!" it screeched in its high-pitched tone. It scraped its curvy claws into the walls on both sides, digging deep into them. White Moth left huge gashes of claw-marks in the walls, and the cops screamed in terror, firing their guns at it. The monster flew quickly out of the way, screeching wildly, oozing red slime from its mouth. It busted the closest window, shattering lass all over the place. The cops ran and peered out at it, seeing the thing flap and fly above the green field, into the sky. The side-closet in the living-room creaked-open, and they found three giant white cocoons in it, hanging by hooks. Deputy Freeman ripped them all opsn, discovering a clothed-skeleton in each one. "Here are the remains of the three criminals. That thing at their flesh and the rest, leaving the bones!!!" Deputy Freeman explained to Officer Wallace, as they stood in shock. That guy just FLEW THE COOP eh, kiddies? He did end up having a few SKELETONS IN HIS CLOSET too. Well, AT BEAST he WINGED IT aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!